


Power Girl Needs To Get Laid

by TheZev



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: It’d been a while since she’d had a steady boyfriend, long enough to strike her as ridiculous that a woman like her, who looked exactly like a male fantasy, didn’t have a male. She went through her mental black book, thinking of prospective lovers and exes who might be good for a laugh, and it occurred to her that Ted Kord had always had a thing for her. Moreover, he’d been looking nice lately, losing the pudge from his brief retirement and gaining back a six-pack she could admire.Karen thought of him a little like a dog chasing a car. It’d be interesting to know what he did once he got it. Who knew—he might surprise her. At the very least, letting him fulfill his fantasy would take the edge off.
Relationships: Ted Kord/Karen Starr
Kudos: 7





	Power Girl Needs To Get Laid

Power Girl needed to get laid.

It’d been a while since she’d had a steady boyfriend, long enough to strike her as ridiculous that a woman like her, who looked exactly like a male fantasy, didn’t have a male. She went through her mental black book, thinking of prospective lovers and exes who might be good for a laugh, and it occurred to her that Ted Kord had always had a thing for her. Moreover, he’d been looking nice lately, losing the pudge from his brief retirement and gaining back a six-pack she could admire.

Karen thought of him a little like a dog chasing a car. It’d be interesting to know what he did once he got it. Who knew—he might surprise her. At the very least, letting him fulfill his fantasy would take the edge off.

She knew Ted was living on a Miami beachfront, fitting his semi-retired status. She flew there as Power Girl and changed into fitting beach attire. Flip-flops, hot pink bikini bottoms, and a shirt with “Sugoi Dekai” written on the front. Then she walked the rest of the way to Ted’s place, flaunting herself before the beach bunnies on the way there.

Her ass, as abundantly curved as her famous breasts, danced deliciously under the scant covering of her bikini, while her ample chest swayed and jiggled under the sheer white cotton of her thin shirt. There were many men out working on theirs cars or trimming their hedges in the neighborhood she walked through. They all stared at Karen’s body, priming her up with anticipation for what Ted would do to it.

Unless something better came along. Say what you will about Ted, but he had the courage to run into a burning building. None of these guys had the balls to ever chat her up. No wonder her love life had gone down the drain—she was too intimidating. Not that she’d wager anyone would want her to get a breast reduction anytime soon.

Karen turned the corner, seeing Ted’s house up ahead. As usually happened when she was out in public, cars slowed as they passed her. Women on the sidewalk gave her glances full of jealousy, or lust. Karen shook her hips a little more for them. Whether they wanted to be her or do her, she’d like for them to want it even more.

She came to Ted’s front yard. He was out front, washing his windows, wearing only a pair of jean shorts in the summer heat. Seeing his rippling back muscles and glistening sweat, Karen knew he’d been worth the trip.

“Hi there,” Karen said, crossing the lawn to him. “Isn’t it a little hot to be working outdoors?”

Ted turned to reply to her. He nearly fell of the stepladder he was on when he saw just who was walking towards him.

“Karen? What’re you doing here?”

“I was bored. I thought we could hang out. You always seem to want to spend time with me; why not now?”

There was only one car parked in the driveway. Good; that meant she didn’t have to share him with Booster Gold. And Karen was glad to see a bulge already forming in his shorts. Now how best to get it out of his shorts and into her?

She stepped back to admire the picture window he was working on, clear to the point of barely existing. “Wow, you’re good at this,” she pressed on, not giving him much of a chance to think. Thought was not what she wanted from Ted right about now. “I always have a maid do my windows. When I do it, they end up looking dirtier than when I started.”

“I put myself through college being one of those maids,” Ted said, smiling modestly. “I mean, not a maid, a window… It’s easy once you get the hang of it. You just can’t let yourself get discouraged.”

“Maybe you could show me how to do it then. I don’t have anything else to do.”

Ted got down from the stepladder to hand Karen the sponge and wiper. She walked up it—knowing she was showing Ted how tautly her bikini bottoms stretched over her ample ass with each step—and made a production of sudsing the glass and squeegeeing it clean.

“Am I doing it right?” Karen asked, but Ted said nothing.

Then Karen felt his hand moving boldly up her toned thigh, pressing into the flank of her hips.

Karen dropped the sponge and wiper. “You’ve got a lot of nerve for someone who doesn’t get _any_ powers from Earth’s yellow sun.”

Ted rightly guessed that if Karen hadn’t knocked him across the street, his attention wasn’t too unwelcome. He squeezed her firm thigh. “You shouldn’t have come to someone who calls himself the Blue Beetle if you don’t want nerve. And I figure a girl like you doesn’t show herself off unless you want something to happen.”

Karen grabbed his hand and pulled it around her hip to rub it against the crotch of her bottoms. Ted got into it, stroking and petting her with his fingers while she held his hand there. Karen giggled and arched her back. Her sex pushed into his touch.

“Maybe you know me a little too well. So how you do like me, Ted? And how do you like my _cunt_?”

Ted couldn’t speak. Despite his bravado, Karen doubted he’d really expected he’d get this far. But he was a man of action. Where his words failed him, his hands didn’t. Karen shuddered as he pushed aside her panties and slid his forefinger into her cunt. Feeling the wet, slippery warmth inside her. Aroused, Karen pumped her hips, fucking herself on his hand.

“It feels like you like it a lot,” she grinned. “In fact, I think you’re liking it more and more, because it’s getting juicier and juicier.”

Ted slipped a second finger into her wet cunt. She clenched around it, burned around it. He smiled, both bold and nervous, as he felt how receptively Karen tightened on his penetration of her. “Why don’t we go inside and see just how juicy we can make it?”

“Why don’t you eat my pussy, Ted? After all the pounds you put on, your mouth should know what to do.”

Ted winced. “That’s a low blow.”

Karen climbed down the ladder. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make it up to you.” She caressed his neatly shaven cheek. “After you lick my pussy—you can fuck it.”

Ted didn’t run to get them inside the house, but only because Karen expected it wouldn’t be too comfortable to sprint with a hard-on in jeans.

Karen’s breasts swung, huge and lovely, gloriously rounded, under her too-tight shirt as she followed the hobbling Ted inside. The house was bright from the sun shining through the newly pristine window. The moment Karen was inside, Ted slammed the door behind he. He threw the lock and all the deadbolts.

“Take off that goddamn shirt,” Ted said as he ensured their privacy. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to see your tits.”

“Pretty much since the moment you first saw me, I’m guessing.” Karen walked to the couch, lowering her bikini bottoms as she went. Showing off the warm amber tan that covered her heart-shaped ass all the way down her cheeks. “Like I said, Ted. My pussy comes first.”

She sat down and worked her panties off the rest of the way, ending up nude from the waist down. Then she stretched out, planting one foot on the floor and lifting the other to the couch’s armrest, completely spreading her legs to completely satisfy Ted’s curiosity..

“Holy shit,” Ted whispered, staring at the thatch of blonde hair that marked Karen’s pubis like a gleam of gold on her magnificently healthy tan.

He knelt before the couch and between Karen’s powerful, bare thighs, staring hungrily at the slit of pink among her creamy tan and golden hair. The slightly flushed slopes of her mons hid the bright glossiness inside. Seeing it, Ted felt more than ever the obscene throb of his still restrained erection.

“Dig in, Ted.” Karen languidly dropped her right hand between her thighs, rubbing at her labia, opening up the lips of her pussy to flash its inner pinkness at him. “You can see how wet I am. Smell it. Lick it. Make me feel real good before you slam your cock inside me and have your fun.”

Panting heavily, Ted bent to her groin. Karen felt his breath on her womanhood and stiffened, then jolted as his tongue prodded into her sex. Ted’s nostrils flared as he licked her like a hungry animal, fucking his tongue into her slit as deep as it would go.

“ _Ooooh,_ eat it!” Karen’s fingers dove into his thick brown hair. She held his head in place as her ass jumped off the couch cushions, grinding her cunt into his face. “That feels real nice, Ted! God, who knew you’d be so good at eating pussy? _Ghhh!_ Lick me harder, baby! Get me off with just your tongue—then we’ll see what that big cock can do!”

Ted shoved his hands under her ass, getting his fingers on the succulent cheeks he’d been staring at since Karen started wagging them in his face. He held her voluptuous flesh tight to his mouth as his tongue swiped through her cunt, lapping up the sweet juices that Karen had promised them.

“Fuck, you’re really getting me hot here!” Karen cooed. “Do my clit now. C’mon, suck on it. It’s so fucking hard. _Unnhh!_ Holy shit, Ted, I’m getting really close!”

Tim engulfed the swollen clitoris with his lips, sucking on it gently, but with a growing forcefulness, a demand for more of the pleasurable tremors he saw running through Karen’s curvy body. As he danced his tongue over its engorged thrumming, he slid two fingers inside of Karen’s pussy, burying them to the knuckle in her trembling folds.

“Shit! Fuck! Coming!” Karen whipped her ass off the couch in a frenzy, pounding her cunt onto Ted’s fingers as if returning the kiss he was giving to her clit. “Suck on me, it’s so good! Oh, fuck, get my clit, make it come! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Ted mouthed her through the raging storm of her orgasm, pursing his lips on her clit, sucking it hard as her tremors subsided, so that Karen was blitzed again and again by the prolonging of her climax. And at the height of the ecstasy she felt, he moved his mouth to her slit, drinking down the nectar flowing out of her. Karen shrieked, her hips bucking, until even Ted’s magic tongue couldn’t keep her rapture going any longer. She collapsed back down to the couch, feeling like her clit had just been pulled from a blazing furnace.

“Bravo, Mr. Kord!” she panted. “Next time we time travel, I’m telling myself to take you up on all the come-ons earlier. Now that we’ve done what I wanted to do, you can do whatever _you_ want.”

“Then can you take off the damned shirt?” Ted asked breathlessly. “I’ve got to see those tits!”

Karen giggled. “Such single-minded determination. No wonder they let you on the Justice League.”

She pulled off her shirt, though her chest was so big that it snagged on her breasts, taking a moment to stretch around them. Then her enormous, creamy breasts were revealed in all their plump splendor, icons of pure sex, relentlessly curved mounds of flesh each the size of Ted’s head. Karen threw her shirt to the floor, giving Ted the full package, all the splendor of her naked body.

Ted was stunned. Immobile. Karen smiled to herself and reached out to him, fumbling eagerly with his own shorts.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to the rave reviews. Really I’m just glad you didn’t make some ‘awooga’ sound or try to honk them. This isn’t a time for jokes and I get enough of that from Harley Quinn.” She tugged his shorts down off his hips. “Now let’s see what you’ve got, Mr. Kord. Is that an airship in your pocket or are you just happy—oh, _wow.”_

Karen could take some credit for getting him so turned on, but Ted had definitely provided the raw materials. His cock was a whopper, long and thick as beef bratwurst. Karen’s eyes bulged seeing it twitch and jump with how engorged it was. The cockhead was swollen to the verge of explosion, seeping precum even as she watched.

“Oh fuck, Ted, if only I’d looked the right way with my X-ray vision, we could’ve done this a _lot_ sooner.” Karen wrapped her hand around his beefy erection. “You’ve got a beautiful cock, baby. It’s throbbing like a pistol going off! Shit, I’ve got to suck on this thing. Don’t worry, you’re _definitely_ getting it inside me soon…”

Karen opened her lips wide and lowered her head into Ted’s lap. His erection throbbed harder than ever when it went into her mouth. The knob hit the back of her throat and Karen wrapped her lips tightly around the midpoint of his shaft.

Then Karen’s cheeks drew in as she started sucking, moaning happily when his precum hit her taste buds. Her tongue spiraled sloppily around his rosy cockhead, teasing at his glans and lapping up the precum that flowed freely from his now overly stimulated length.

Mouth now gurgling, Karen bobbed her head, fucking her face on Ted’s magnificent prick. Her hand stroked lightly over the segment of his shaft that she didn’t yet dare to try and take in, pumping out more precum from his cockhead for Karen to enjoy.

“Oh shit—“ Ted stared in a daze at the spectacle of Karen, the hottest hot girl of all the hot girls that made up the female superhero set, giving _him_ a blowjob. “Fuck, Karen, I’ve never been this hard before! You’re so good at blowjobs! Oh fuck, keep sucking me! Just like that! Yeah, make me blow!”

Karen bobbed her head faster, using more and more of his cock to fuck her face. Her wrist ached as she kept jacking him, stroking and twisting her fist on the thick root of his manhood. And her pussy was burning, wetter than ever, barely able to wait for the big prick she had her lips and fingers on to _really_ penetrate her.

“Okay, fuck, never mind, stop!” Tony cried desperately. “I’m gonna come—can’t come—gotta fuck you!”

Obligingly, Karen pulled herself off his cock and let go of its base. She smiled haplessly at the sight of it twitching and jerking and dribbling precum. She’d been so wrapped up in getting him off that she’d actually managed to forget her own lust. But Ted was right. They needed to fuck, _really_ fuck. It was simple as that.

“Get on your back,” Ted told her hoarsely. “And I want those legs open wide!”

Karen laughed in disbelief to herself that she was being topped, ever so slightly, by _the Blue Beetle._ But she still did as he said, wiggling her ass on the couch cushions, lifting her knees to her shoulders to clear the way for him.

Ted mounted her without any more preamble, jabbing his aching erection deep into her pussy with the first thrust. Karen stiffened, whimpered as she felt herself being impaled on his girthy hardness, wet and warm from her own mouth. There was nothing better than starting to be fucked, she thought in a haze of lust as he rammed his way into her cunt.

“ _Fuck meeeee!”_ Karen keened, throwing her muscular legs around Ted, squeezing him as she humped her ass up to his groin. Grinding her wet pussy onto the fat cock he already had thrusting into her. “It’s throbbing, Ted! It’s throbbing inside me! Oh shit, I can’t believe how big you are—how hard it is! Oh God, you need to fuck me with this big, hard cock! Please fucking _fuck me!”_

And somehow, hearing her say that, Ted still had the strength of will to pull back his hips, withdrawing his swollen shaft until only his glans still parted the lips of Karen’s sex. Then he threw himself down on her with all his strength, sighing explosively as her exquisite pressure engulfed him again in slippery velvet wetness.

Karen’s eyes widened, bulged, irises blown out of all proportion. That outright _claiming_ of her pussy made her come so hard, she blacked out. Not that she minded. When she came to a few seconds later, Ted was still fucking her and it felt better than ever.

Power Girl no longer needed to get laid. But from now on, she would deeply, deeply want to—so long as it was with Ted Kord.


End file.
